


Confessions of a Newly Healed-Broken Man

by GallifreyGod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Post Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, partial POV, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: Severus is writing a book and tells the story about meeting his daughter for the first time. Little does he know, there's a surprise in store for him.





	Confessions of a Newly Healed-Broken Man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is POV but please don't let that scare you away. Anyways, the song I love to go with this song is Leave You Behind by Ron Pope. The tune flows with the story.
> 
> Prepare for mega fluff.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter.

As cliché as it sounds, that was the moment that no other could compare to. There had been so much planning and painstaking detail put into this moment, and when none of it went as planned it was still incredible.

It wasn't the small cries from the little pink bundle, and it wasn't the way the air was so thin. Seeing my husband there, pink-cheeked and disheveled but still so prideful; it was intoxicating. There was no noise in the room but every voice raced through those walls.

Harry knows my emotions don't surface as much as a fellow human's would, but something about that day at 3:43 in the afternoon... I couldn't help the way my lips curled into the largest smile I had ever worn.

It had all so happened so fast. It seemed like only a moment had passed as I carried my spouse into St. Mungo's. We had laid out every detail but as the seconds passed by, every plan we had made was no longer in effect.

All of the heaviness on my shoulders for 48 years had suddenly vanished into the air. The overwhelming sensation of being handed my purpose in life, it was immeasurable.

_I was meant to be a father._

Many reactions we had faced were of pure shock. Of course, I wouldn't ever treat my child with the strictness I had cast upon my students. All though many did not believe me, Harry believed me. That was all I needed to have enough faith in myself.

The weight of my purpose lying in my arms had no comparison. The smallest of coos and yawns with the tiniest flutter of long black lashes. She was ours to keep. She was an enigma.

I was lost in her malachite eyes. The only sound that could bring me back to Earth was the sound of my husband's laughter. As I asked him why he was laughing, I realized he was crying with joyful tears.

 _"Severus,_ _I've_ _never seen_ _you_ _smile like that_ _before_ _."_ Harry had said to me, but I wasn't going to stop myself. I felt my own tears rolling with the largest beam I've had across my face yet.

Seeing my own flesh, my very own heir right in front of me. Every emotion that I had never felt was barreling through my veins. How could such a small infant make me feel so rewarded? In my life of crime and bad decisions, the two best decisions of my life were gathered in a room with me. These very two reflections of pure sunlight were sitting with me in my own life of immorality.

Looking down over the hospital bed that my husband lies in, holding our very own; I knew I would do anything in my power to protect and love them until the bitter end. The lengths I would travel for my small self-made family were infinite.

Every melody in our existence soon sang of only them. Every song and strum of the guitar bellowed the notes that sang my emotions towards the two very significant beings in my life.

I had always felt incalculable love for my husband, and the joy he brought me was limitless. But he and I both knew that our daughter would fill any possible void between all-encompassing love.

Her name was Eleanor Grace, but we called her Ellie. No name in the English language was as beautiful as her, but Ellie was just as close.

All we could think when we saw her was who she would grow up to be? Would she be smart and kind? Would she be brave and cunning? Maybe she would be a healer or a professor, or maybe even the minister. The possibilities for our daughter were endless, and we were elated to watch who she would blossom into.

Reclined in the hospital bed with my husband and my daughter, feeling her small body lying on my chest; everything in the world seemed to be closed out. No problem in all of Europe could pull me away from the most amazing blessing of my life.

÷

Harry set down the piece of parchment that Severus had let him view. Reading about his husband meeting their daughter for the first time had brought tears to his eyes.

"Severus, it's amazing." Harry said with tears in his eyes. Severus had just walked back into the room with their two-year-old daughter Eleanor when he saw Harry tearing up.

"I'm pleased you like it. Any corrections I should make?" Severus asked as he set down the sleepy girl into Harry's arms.

"Just one." Harry said with a bashful grin.

Severus raised his brow in suspicion. "Mm? What would that be?" He asked.

"Well before you publish it, maybe you should write about your reaction to meeting our second child." Harry said with a full-fledged smile.

"Sec... what do you mean?" Severus asked with his eyes widening. He wasn't going to get too ahead of himself.

"Our second child Severus. Maybe you should wait until October until you finish the book." Harry said gleefully as he laid a hand on his belly.

Severus couldn't stop the tear that started to fall from his eye as he sat next to Harry on the couch, pulling his husband into a bone-crushing hug. Harry could feel the wetness growing on his shoulder from his husband's joyful tears.

Harry pulled him back and smiled until his jaw hurt. "Don't cry, Severus! You're going to make me cry!" Harry sobbed with glee.

"I love you so much, Harry. Absolutely unconditionally love you." Severus said as he kissed Ellie's forehead while she clapped. This was his self-made family, and it was the best thing to ever happen to him.

**The End**

 


End file.
